


Not your boyfriend. Not your girlfriend.

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Series: The two of us [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo spunto per questa flashfic è venuto dalla 8x6 ma poi, la mia testolina ha fatto il resto immaginando come le sarebbe piaciuto andassero le cose. Attenzione: spoiler 8x6<br/>«Non sono la tua fidanzata, sei stato tu a metterlo in chiaro» Ti dice, staccandosi da Danny, per poi tornare a rivolgere lo sguardo verso quest’ultimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your boyfriend. Not your girlfriend.

  
_I'm not your boyfriend, baby_  
I ain't your cute little sex toy  
I'm not your lion or your tiger  
Won't be your nasty little boy.

(I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby, 3OH!3)

   
   
   
«Con l’insegnante di ginnastica, sul serio?» Le domandi, sconvolto.  
«Io lo amo.» Ti dice.           
   
Lo ama. Hai sentito Dottore? Senti i tuoi cuori perdere un battito.  
   
«Non sono la tua fidanzata, sei stato tu a metterlo in chiaro» Ti dice, staccandosi da Danny, per poi tornare a rivolgere lo sguardo verso quest’ultimo.  
«No Clara, non lo sei.» Ammetti mesto, allontanandoti a passo svelto da lei, da lui, da loro. Da quell’abbraccio cui non avresti voluto assistere.  
   
Per quanto tempo sei stato cieco, Dottore?  
Ti domandi come tu abbia fatto a non capire per chi lei si truccasse, per chi portasse i tacchi e per chi indossasse quei vestiti troppo corti. Ora è tutto chiaro ed è tardi. Tardi. Quale crudele paradosso per un Signore del Tempo!  
Ti maledici per essere rimasto in silenzio, per non essere un tipo da abbracci, per non essere l’uomo che lei vorrebbe per sé.  
Guardati Dottore, sei di nuovo solo nella Tardis. Lo sai che la solitudine ti fa male.  
   
Ma poi senti il rumore sordo di una porta che sbatte, una presa salda sul polso e, succede tutto, così velocemente che ti fa girare la testa e poi le tue labbra si scontrano con le sue. Eh sì, si può proprio parlare di scontro, perché è un bacio impacciato, inconsapevole, a tratti, persino infantile, eppure non lo cambieresti per nulla al mondo perché è così che l’hai immaginato in quei rari momenti in cui osavi sognare che lei potesse ricambiarti.  
   
Lei è proprio davanti a te, senti ancora il suo profumo sulle labbra, hai in testa un milione di domande, ma, questa volta, fai la cosa giusta. Le prendi il viso tra le mani, appoggi le tue labbra sulle sue e le dai un bacio vero. Tutte quelle domande gliele farai più tardi perché, finalmente, hai la certezza che voi due avrete un sacco di tempo per parlare. 

[](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2856544&i=1) [](http://twitter.com/home?status=Doctor%20Who,%20%27Not%20your%20boyfriend.%20Not%20your%20girlfriend.%27%20di%20coffee%20girl%20su%20EFP,%20www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2856544&i=1) [](https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.efpfanfic.net%2Fviewstory.php%3Fsid%3D2856544%26i%3D1) 

 

 


End file.
